


The Search for the Mark

by ClaraHue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Ruby is determined to find her mom's soulmate after she sees her mark





	The Search for the Mark

Ruby could vaguely remember asking her mom about her own soul-mark. She must have been pretty little. Maybe even learning about soul-marks for the first time when she asked her. Sam had shown her daughter the mark on her body, and from that day forward Ruby had been on the hunt for the person with the matching mark.

It wasn’t till they had moved to National City that Ruby would find her mother’s soulmate though. A few months into their recent move and Sam and Ruby had settled into their new lives, even making a few friends. Sam’s job did require her to spend more time at work than at home with Ruby. And Sam’s overprotective personality always kicked in whenever she had to leave Ruby alone. No matter how much Ruby tried to prove she was old enough to care for herself Sam had always found a babysitter. This time proved to be no different as Ruby grumbled about being taken care of once again.

“I can take care of myself.” Ruby protested.

“I know you can. And I would let you. But it’s a whole day Ruby. And I would like it if you had some real food.” Sam told her daughter. “Alex will take care of you. You remember my friend Alex right?”

Ruby had heard the name a few times, but she hadn’t met her.

“You’ll like her. She’s very cool. And she’s very excited to take care of you.”

“No one’s excited about babysitting,” Ruby said with a skeptical look. “Why can’t I go to Lena’s?”

“Because Lena is the one talking at the conference I’m going to. Now no more complaining because I’ve already planned it all out, alright?”

“Fine.” Ruby huffed.

 

Saturday came and Sam dropped Ruby off at Alex’s apartment.

Alex opened her door with a smile. “You must be Ruby.” She put out her hand.

Ruby shook it with a raised eyebrow. “I am.” She said.

“We’re going to have lots of fun. Why don’t you come inside?”

Sam started rattling off her usual spiel for babysitters as they came into Alex’s apartment. Ruby looked around Alex’s place, wondering how boring the day was going to be.

“Alright. Bye Ruby.” Sam called to her daughter.

Ruby ran over to give her mom a goodbye hug, and with that Sam left Ruby in the care of Alex.

Ruby was definitely unsure of Alex at first. But Alex won her over quickly, without any difficulties. To Ruby, Alex seemed awesome. She was cool, with a cool job. She even had a motorcycle! She showed Ruby some cool movies, and they played some fun games.

 

Alex babysat Ruby a few times, and the two quickly formed a bond with each other. Alex treated Ruby like she was an adult or just another of her friends. She actually listened to Ruby’s stories and remembered them. Alex let Ruby plan fun things they could do whenever she came over. Eventually Ruby was asking if Alex could babysit her every time her mother started looking for a babysitter.

Over the times Ruby had spent with Alex the two had begun to plan a fun sleepover. It was all hypothetical first, but eventually, they actually set a date. Ruby couldn’t be more excited as she stood at Alex’s door ready for their sleepover. Alex made Sam promise to take a night to relax by herself as she took care of the girl. The two had a fun night, they watched movies, played games, and ate junk food late into the night. When Ruby woke up the next morning, she found Alex making pancakes in the kitchen.

“This is the best sleepover ever,” Ruby stated

“Why thank you.” Alex smiled at the girl.

Ruby ate her pancakes, while Alex cooked some more. She happened to notice some dark ink peeking out from under Alex’s tank top, on the edge of her shoulder blade.

“What’s your soul-mark?” Ruby asked out of curiosity.

“Oh.” Alex was a little startled by the question. She had been trying hard to forget about her soul-mark after her recent breakup.

“Or is it a secret?”

“It was,” Alex said slowly. The hurt of finding out that her ex’s mark hadn’t matched her own still stung. “I suppose I can show you. If you promise not to tell anyone.”

“Promise.” Ruby crossed her heart.

“It’s nothing fancy, or interesting really,” Alex said as she pushed back her tank top to reveal the mark.

Ruby somehow managed not to make a great noise as she instantly recognized the mark. It was the exact replica of the one on her mother’s hip.

“So?” Alex turned around. She noticed that there was something off in Ruby’s expression.

“You haven’t found your soulmate yet?” Ruby asked, still trying to wrap her head around it all.

“I thought I did. But I was wrong.”

“Really?” Ruby was intrigued.

“I met a woman. Fell in love. But her mark didn’t match mine. So I guess my soulmate’s still out there somewhere.”

“I bet they're closer than you think,” Ruby said, barely withholding a grin.

 

Alex Danvers, possibly the coolest person Ruby had ever met was her mom’s soulmate. Of course whenever Ruby had thought or dreamed of who her mom’s soulmate would be she had pictured a man. But Alex was decently ten times better.

Ruby had told her mom all about her sleepover with Alex. She left out the most important detail, about Alex’s soul-mark.

“Have you ever dated a woman?” Ruby asked her mom. Her mom briefly talked about dating guys in high school, and of course her father. But Ruby couldn’t remember her ever mentioning a woman before.

“No why?” Sam turned, shocked at her daughter question.

Ruby shrugged, nonchalantly. “Can we invite Alex over for dinner one night?”

“Sure, why do you want to invite her over?”

“Cause she’s fun. And should we thank her for the sleepover.”

Sam smiled at her daughter’s good nature spirt. “That’s very thoughtful of you Ruby. I can call her and ask her when she’s free.”

“I want to call her!” Ruby said with excitement.

“Alright.” Sam chuckled.

 

Ruby’s call had brought a smile to Alex’s lips. Of course, she couldn’t say no. It wasn’t till the day of the dinner that the awkwardness of the whole situation began to settle in. She loved Ruby, the kid was amazing. She and Sam were friends, but they only hung out with the whole group. And now Alex was just going over to have dinner with Sam and her kid. It was a little awkward.

Sam opened the door with a smile. “I brought wine,” Alex said holding up the bottle. “I felt like I should bring something.”

“Thank you Alex, and honestly you didn’t have too. Plus Ruby may be sad that you didn’t bring her anything.”

“I thought the sleepover was sufficient enough. So was this your plan or Ruby’s?”

“Ruby’s, if you’ll believe it or not. She wanted to thank you for the sleepover. And well, so do I.”

“It was no problem. We had fun.”

“Alex!” Ruby came running down the stairs and hugged Alex.

“Oh, hey kid.” Alex smiled.

“I helped make dinner”

“I bet its good then.”

 

Sam led Alex to the kitchen, where it already smelled delicious. Ruby helped her mom serve the food and they ate and chatted lightly. It wasn’t as awkward as Alex had expected. When the meal was over Alex insisted that she help clean up. Sam tried to persist but had little to no luck stopping Alex.

“When do you think I will get my soul-mark?” Ruby asked as she helped Alex put away the dishes.

Sam looked over, wondering about the sudden curiosity. “Soon sweetie.” She reassured her.

“When did you get yours?”

“Ten maybe,” Sam said, trying to remember.

“What about you Alex.”

“Oh, not till I was sixteen. Definitely later than most people though.”

Ruby hummed. “I can’t wait to get my soul-mark.”

“What’s with this sudden fascination anyways?’ Sam asked. “I thought you hated the idea of dating?”

“Well, when I’m older mom.” Ruby groaned.

Sam and Alex just chuckled.

“Movie?” Sam suggested, and Ruby was already cheering.

“What if you don’t have a soul-mark?’ Ruby asked, hanging upside down on the couch.

“Then that’s fine too,” Sam told her.

“Soulmates aren’t everything, you know,” Alex tells her. “You can have close friends and family.”

Ruby glares at her.

“I don’t think I convinced her,” Alex whispers to Sam.

Sam chuckles. “Thanks for trying though.”

“We should go to the beach,” Ruby says randomly, inspired by the movie they are watching.

“It’s a bit too cold for swimming,” Sam said.

“When it gets warmer.” Ruby sighs.

“Alright.”

“Alex has to come to.”

“Alright.” Alex smiles.

 

Ruby’s beach day idea had spread without the group. They had been planning it for months. Somehow they finally were all able to take a day off. With the weather warm, they packed their bags and headed for the beach. They were all ecstatic, Ruby most of all.

Ruby was already splashing away in the water with Kara when Alex arrived. They waved at her as she began to set up her stuff next to the others.

“Nice day.” Alex smiled at Sam, placing down the last of her items.

Sam nodded. “Either of you going for a swim?” Alex asked, looking over at Lena lying next to Sam.

“When Ruby forces me to join her,” Sam said. “I think Lena’s asleep.”

“I’m resting,” Lena stated.

Alex snorted. “Much needed vacation indeed.”

Sam nodded and laughed.

“Alex, come join us,” Ruby called from the water.

“Well, I for one am going to swim. Join you lovely ladies later.” Alex began to take off her clothes, to get to her bathing suit underneath. She walked down to the water and ran in to play with Ruby.

Sam read a book for a bit as Lean rested beside her. After a few short chapters, Sam got up and decided to go for a quick swim. She walked down to the water’s edge, putting her toes in. The water was freezing.

“Come on in Mom,” Ruby told her. Kara and Alex were swimming around her. Alex began to swim towards Sam at the water’s edge. She stood up and walked towards her.

“If you don’t come in, I’ll splash you.” She warned.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Do it, do it!” Ruby and Kara cheered in the water behind them.

“No.” Sam squealed as Alex splashed some water at her, causing everyone to laugh.

“Oh, I’m going to get you back for that one.” Sam raced into the water and splashed back at Alex.

They laughed and swam for a bit. Sam played with Ruby until she was exhausted and headed back out of the water. Ruby wanted to stay of course, so Kara stayed in with her as Alex followed Sam out.

“I can’t believe you splashed me.” Sam glared at her.

“Sorry.” Alex smiled sympathetically as she ran a bit in front of Sam.

That’s when Sam noticed it. The mark on Alex's shoulder. She didn’t know how she didn’t notice it earlier. Not because it’s distinctive or anything really. But because she knows it, she’s memorized it from her own skin. She’s been looking for it almost all of her life. Sam stands on the beach, trying to wrap her head around it all. What this all means.

Alex is drying herself off with her towel when she looks back at Sam. “Sam are you okay?” She asks.

Sam just stands there, not knowing what to say.

“It’s happening,” Ruby says as she starts to swim back to shore.

“What’s happening?” Kara asks, swimming after her.

“Sam?” Alex walks over to Sam.

“You…” Sam stares at Alex, still trying to process it all. “Your mark.”

“Oh…” Alex says it slowly, a little scared of what she’s going to say.

Sam pushes the bottoms of her bathing suit slightly, just enough to reveal her mark.

Lena’s sitting up now, holding her sunglasses up as Ruby squeals with excitement beside a confused Kara.

“Wait, you’re my soulmate?” Alex asks.

“I guess.” Sam partially laughs.

“Wait.” Alex looked over at Ruby, who’s giggling with excitement.

“You knew.” Alex came over to Ruby who was giggling uncontrollably.

“What?” Sam said, following after Ruby.

“I showed her my mark. She knew and didn’t tell me.”

“I wanted you to find out for yourselves.”

“Wait so this beach day was all a scheme?” Sam asks. “And inviting Alex over for dinner?”

“You invited Alex over for dinner?” Kara asks.

Ruby nods, “You’re not mad are you?” She asks a bit hesitantly.

“No of course not,” Sam says.

“I found your soulmate.”

Sam chuckles and Alex bushes away.

“Are Alex and Sam soulmates?” Lena calls out from her chair.

“Appears so,” Kara says. “Come on.” She beckons Ruby to follow her. “Best we give them some alone time.”

“Soulmates huh,” Alex says simply.

“Appears so. Would you like to come over for dinner sometime? I’m sure Ruby would love to have you over.”

“I would love to.”

Ruby smiled to herself, she couldn’t be happier. She had found her mom’s soulmate.

 


End file.
